<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1303AE by Shoggothy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308697">1303AE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy'>Shoggothy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>弃权声明：不属于我，所有故事都属于泰瑞亚。</p><p>德曼修会拯救世界！<br/>斜着看也许能看到利安诺克/特拉赫恩之间的那条斜线。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riannoc/Trahearne (Guild Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1303AE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>多年后，对于那场发生在尸田泥潭、几乎改变了泰瑞亚命运的战斗，没有人能说清它是怎样开始，又是如何结束的。人们只能传说着一个含糊不清的故事，他们说有一位野猎勇士踏入沼泽，邪恶与暗影吞没了他，他再也没有回来。</p><p>甚至对于利安诺克本人而言，引导他前来此地的梦境也很模糊了。</p><p>但那个阴影，那个称为被诅咒的玛兹达克的巫妖，它的形象却一步步变得更加清晰。希尔瓦里的初生者像一个执着而老练的猎手一样追踪着欧尔人留下的踪迹，他来到这里已经是第三天，这个晚上下了整整一夜的雨，他们甚至找不到一块能起火的干燥木柴，只得裹着毯子在一根凸出的树根下坐着熬过夜晚。怀恩抱怨的嘟囔声渐渐变小，最后终于睡着了，而利安诺克始终警惕地注视着那些摇曳斑驳的树影：沼泽到处弥漫着死亡和腐败的气息，泥淖里的尸体随时可能爬起来，把睡梦中的活人撕成碎片。</p><p>利安诺克在耐心等待。</p><p>他知道玛兹达克也在等待。</p><p>他与那个邪恶的生物必将一战——正是坚定的信念将他带到沼泽中，野猎的召唤是刻在他的骨血里的，梦境早在他出生前就已赋予他这样的使命。此外，他还想要证明野猎是可以成功的，到那时被赐予了最困难的任务的他的兄长、他的小妹，他们或许能卸下心头的重担。</p><p>午夜时分，风向变了。</p><p>利安诺克敏锐地捕捉到了第一声异动，听起来就像是一条鱼跃到水面吐了个气泡。但尸田泥潭地如其名，泛着黑绿的腐水里没有鱼，至少没有活鱼。</p><p>他推了推自己的侍从。</p><p>怀恩揉着眼睛，哆嗦了一下，猛地醒来了。那声音掺杂在远方的闷雷中，越来越响，已经像是有上百条鱼在争先浮起吐泡。他又抖了一下，将毯子裹得更紧了。“那是什么声音？”他悄悄地问。</p><p>“战斗的前奏。”希尔瓦里回答。</p><p>野猎勇士握住了自己的剑，想要从遮蔽处下站起身来，但他的同伴却紧紧拉住了他的胳膊。</p><p>“别出去，”人类吸着气小声说，“会被他们发现的！”</p><p>“但这就是我们来的目的，我们正是要与玛兹达克战斗的。”</p><p>“对，玛兹达克，一个巫妖……但我没想到他还有军队，这么多，他的力量这么强大，他们有这么多……”</p><p>声音从四面八方传来，风和雨卷着尸臭的气味扑向他们的面颊。“我们谈过很多次了，怀恩。”利安诺克困惑地看了他的侍从一眼，“玛兹达克确实强大，但它的力量来自于死亡和腐化，他操纵这么多亡灵，必将耗空他的力量。我们必须阻止它，我们一定要在此一决。”</p><p>“不！”怀恩尖叫道，“我害怕！你为什么还不明白，他们会杀掉我们的！你们的人都没经历过死亡，你们了解什么是恐惧吗？！”</p><p>现在要退却显然已经太迟了，气味、声音、还有那片从沼泽上升起的黑压压的影子，无一不昭示着巫妖的军队已朝他们而来。利安诺克浑身紧绷着，准备迎接他最艰难最荣耀的一战，他站在狂风骤雨中，坚韧得犹如一棵树。</p><p>“我不需要了解。”他回答，“我只需要做正确的事。”</p><p>在沼泽上方死一般的寂静中，闪电猛地划破夜空，一个腐尸在那道亮光中朝他们扑来。那死物已经没有脸了，森森白骨上紧贴着几片皮，一只眼洞里空空如也，另一只勉强挂着一颗混沌的眼球，利安诺克挥剑挡住了它张开的利爪，接着他狠狠揣在那东西的腰上，一剑便结果了它。</p><p>然后又有第二只、第三只。</p><p>怀恩将一声尖叫噎回了喉咙里。</p><p>他握着匕首的手在不停地颤抖，瞳孔恐惧地长大了，他小心翼翼地后撤了几步。“不行，利安诺克，我……我不能……我害怕！”他猛地转身，拔腿就跑，一只亡灵骸骨抓住了他的腿，人类少年顿时摔倒在泥水里，发出了一声啜泣般的惊呼。</p><p>察觉到同伴的窘状，利安诺克回过头，斩断了那只爪子。怀恩哆哆嗦嗦地从地上爬起来，他没再发出一声，没再回望一眼，直直地朝着前方中奔去。</p><p>“等等！怀——”</p><p>希尔瓦里想拦住他的侍从，但亡灵动得更快，亡灵嗅到了恐惧的气息，知道那个人类已经彻底抛弃了勇气，他更脆弱，更容易攻击。利安诺克挥出一道剑风，缠住了企图追击的亡灵，怀恩的身影也融入了黑夜，彻底消失了。</p><p>利安诺克喘了口气。</p><p>他担心少年会不会陷落在沼泽里。</p><p>现在就只剩下他了，更多的腐尸朝他扑压而来，他奋力地挥剑、闪避、格挡、斩杀，冰冷的雨水顺着他的脖颈流进衣服里，与他的汗水混在一起。复生军仿佛无休无止，一个倒下，又一个爬起来，他已不知战斗了多久。直到在他视野的死角里，一只憎恶朝他冲刺而来。</p><p>利安诺克听到了身后那道风声。</p><p>他的手臂已经有点发麻了，他身体的反应也迟钝了。他想要躲开时，已经被那个憎恶的冲击撞飞到一棵腐烂的树干上，在他眼冒金星的时刻，另一只亡灵的利爪在他的后背上狠狠地划开了一道伤口。</p><p>希尔瓦里疼得浑身一缩，凭着战斗的本能就地翻了出去，总算躲开了接下来的一抓。他的剑险些在撞击中脱手，他紧紧攥住了剑柄，他知道自己决不能失去缚蝶之棘。他曾发过誓，缚蝶之棘就像是他的希望、他的生命，而他也如同这把剑一样，是母树身上最坚韧的树枝。</p><p>他艰难地撑起身体，视线仍然由于晕眩和疼痛而模糊着，但他已经准备好迎接那憎恶猛力的一击。</p><p>当他站起来时，憎恶庞大的身躯也砰然倒地，泥水高高地溅在他的身上。</p><p>闪电照亮了欧尔生物青白色的皮肤，也映出了它身后的那个影子。</p><p>利安诺克心里抱有一点希望，可他知道那不是怀恩。</p><p>“你是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>闪电也照亮了她的脸。</p><p>在所有利安诺克知道的种族里，她最像人类，但人类没有……枝桠。雨水顺着她头上的复叶流下来，她脸上树干般的纹理在黑暗中发光。如果不是因为世上只有十二个希尔瓦里，利安诺克会把她当成是自己的族人。</p><p>她的细剑插在那个倒下的亡灵身上还未来得及拔出，又一个腐尸从背后袭来，她抬手将盾牌狠狠砸在那偷袭者的脖颈上，在这一个喘息的片刻，她抬起脸，与巫妖的猎手对视。雷声在他们头顶轰鸣着，她的面容苍白，眼睛明亮，声音中的颤抖不知是出于寒冷还是恐惧。</p><p>“利安诺克？”</p><p> “你是谁？”初生者又问了一次。</p><p>但在她真正回答前，他心里已经有一个念头闪过。她太像他了，而他离开圣林之地已经太远，不知道梦境是否另有赐予——这有可能吗——别的种族都有后裔，也许希尔瓦里并不是孤独的，也许苍白之树绽开了新的花蕾，也许她是一个新生的树芽……一个后裔。</p><p>“是母树派我来的。”陌生的勇士终于回答。然后她转过身，将剑尖朝下，盾牌举在胸前，摆出了防御的姿态。</p><p>利安诺克也转过身。他们后背相抵。</p><p>在圣林之地与奈亚姆一同训练时，他们曾尝试过这个战术，只是从未应用到实战中。他那正午之环的姐妹经常设想，如果希尔瓦里能像人类那样繁衍，她就要在周边建起一支保护苍白之树的军队。“我会叫他们守望者，”在休息的时候，她将头搁在母树的枝杈上说，“你懂的吧，就是永远注视着前方，守住你背后的人。”</p><p>那只是一个梦，他们没有足够的人手。他们共同生活，却独自战斗。</p><p>现在不同了。</p><p>倾泻而下的雨水冲进了他的眼眶沙沙地疼，背后的伤口也阵阵抽痛，仿佛在灼烧。他能嗅到泥土味中夹杂着尸体的臭气，他能听到沼泽中有更多被巫妖操纵的欧尔人从泥潭中爬起拖行的声音。他们被一支复生军大军包围了，他的仇敌就躲在这支军队后面，透过无数双腐烂的眼球注视着他们，但他比天明时看得更真切，听得更清楚，无需再顾忌自己视野的死角。他感到了前所未有的宁静。</p><p>老文塔里总是说，营造内心的平静比任何有形的战斗都更困难。</p><p>利安诺克曾经以为只有当他将利刃刺进玛兹达克的心脏，当他成功完成野猎时，他血脉中的躁动才会平息。他从未想过他还能获得这样的宁静，他从未想过自己不必再独自战斗，希尔瓦里不必孤独地生活下去了——在他的背后有一个族人、一位战友。</p><p>“稳住，姐妹。”他握紧了手中的缚蝶之棘，“我们要打一场恶战。”</p><p> </p><p>战斗结束得就像它到来时一样迅速，两位希尔瓦里站在层层叠叠重归死寂的尸体中，他们听到外围的欧尔人正在后撤。在闪电照耀夜空的一瞥中，利安诺克看到对面的斜坡上一个黑影消失了，那是大军的操纵者，那是他的死敌。野猎的召唤就在他面前，他距离成功只隔着一潭泥泞，有那么一念之间，他真想不顾一切地追过去，但他知道巫妖不仅邪恶，还很狡猾，那是一个陷阱。在这样的漆黑的雨夜穿过沼泽极其危险，他的冲动只会葬送自己，葬送他年轻的同伴。</p><p>初生者喘了口气，转过身，他的妹妹投以一个询问的眼神。他们几乎同时开口。</p><p>“别追击。”她说。</p><p>“我们得撤退了。”他说。</p><p>他的新同伴点了点头，朝着她记忆中的方向转过脸：“等到天明我们就可以重新搜索整个沼泽，我知道附近有个据点，就在——”她停下了，在黑暗中四下张望着，她目及的范围内没有灯光，没有树屋，没有守望者，这不是她所熟悉的世界。她突然意识到雨水很冷，而她几乎已经拿不动自己的盾牌。</p><p>“没有什么据点，”她的兄长轻声说，“但也许我们还能找到几个干燥的树洞。”</p><p> </p><p>树洞不是干燥的，在这样的天气里想找到一个干燥的树洞比大海捞针还难。怀恩逃走的时候也带走了他们仅有的干粮和药物，毯子被丢在泥水里，又脏又湿，已经彻底不能用了。利安诺克小心地攀上一棵活树，摘下高处的几片乘着干净雨水的叶子，挑出一片较大的盖在洞口上，以防他们身上的荧光会引来猛兽或者亡灵。</p><p>然后他慢慢坐下来，将缚蝶之棘立在一旁，翻找着他贴身的小包。树洞勉强还算宽敞，但也已经被湿气和寒冷浸透了，年轻的那个尽量将自己蜷缩起来，忍受着牙齿不受控制的颤抖。</p><p>“告诉我关于那个巫妖。”她轻声说，“要是它找到了我们，我还能……还能再战。”</p><p>利安诺克只是摇了摇头：“我们应该休息。要操纵这么多复生军，玛兹达克想必已经被耗空了，恐怕还怕我们会找到它呢。让我看看你的伤。”他抿了一口水，将几片药草放在口中细细咀嚼，然后把药汁和碎叶一同敷在了她手臂的伤口上。</p><p>新生者全神贯注地看着他的动作，既钦佩又惊讶，她不曾见过、更不曾用过这样古老的方子。</p><p>“你能帮我处理一下背后的伤吗？”利安诺克问道，得到了一个肯定的颔首。他将草药和雨水交到了对方手里：“跟水一起和着嚼一嚼，会有点苦，别咽下去了。”他转过身，露出了那道狰狞的、被雨水泡得边缘泛了白的伤痕。</p><p>她从未帮人疗伤过。在她的时代，有守望者，有修护者，有黑夜中照亮旅人前路的驿站，有供疲惫的冒险家休憩的堡垒，而这里——这个属于开拓者的空白世界，这里什么也没有。她学着兄长的样子咀嚼着那些苦叶，估算着从圣林之地到凯席斯山要经历多少艰难。</p><p>大概是从她的沉默中感受到了她的彷徨，利安诺克背着她，闷闷地笑了几声。</p><p>“有这么糟？”他问道，“别担心，要是你看到任何腐化的迹象，你可以直接给我一剑的。”</p><p>“你不会被腐化的，希尔瓦里都不会腐化。”</p><p>“特拉赫恩也这么说。但他还说我们的‘样本’太少，没法证实，我们只能抱有希望。”</p><p>“至少你的草药，它……它确实有效，我能感觉到。这是什么的叶子？”</p><p>“鼠尾草的，能解尸毒，好在我离开前卡赫丁斯塞给我一包，他是我们中的植物学家。你见过卡赫丁斯吗？你见过其他人吗？”</p><p>“你是我见到的第一个。”她小心地将那捧乘着雨水的叶子放在平坦之处，“你懂得这样多，为什么却看不出那个人类是个懦夫呢？”</p><p>利安诺克转过身，与她对视了几秒。然后他垂下头，露出了一个苦笑。</p><p>“我对泰瑞亚懂得太少了，树苗。就像你一样，梦境教会你如何战斗，却无法将这些行走于世的经验传授给你。我亲自训练了那个男孩，我教给了他所有我知道的战斗技巧，但我没能真正理解人类，人类也不理解我们。我过于自负了，我将他带到战场上，却从未意识到他的恐惧，怀恩说得没错，希尔瓦里不会死，所以也不能明白——”</p><p>“希尔瓦里一样会死！”他的妹妹脱口而出，“这就是为什么我会在这里。”</p><p>初生者缓慢地眨了眨眼。</p><p>他困惑的目光让她瑟缩了一下，她意识到自己说得太多，要收回这些话也已经太迟了。</p><p>“所以苍白之树梦见了我的死亡？”</p><p>年轻的希尔瓦里轻轻地吐出一口气，连同心中的不安和犹豫一齐驱散。“母树不知道发生了什么事，感觉就像她的一部分……我们的一部分被撕裂了。”她回忆着他们对她说的话，他们告诉她的故事——只说出部分的真相，这总不能算是说谎。“她从未有过这样的感觉，太阳为之阴沉，梦境为之哭泣，所以她将我派来，想弄清楚发生了什么事。我只是……我原以为这应该是一场光荣的战斗，没想到却看到这么可怕、这么卑鄙的举动。”</p><p>利安诺克安抚地拍了拍她。他不知道自己原本是命定夭折在历史上的第一个初生者，不知道他是让他的族人懂得了生死的人，这令她既愤怒又伤心。“这是我的错，”他叹息道，“我把他带到这么危险的地方来，我没为他着想过。”</p><p>“你还替他担心？”</p><p>她那初次谋面的兄长沉默了片刻。</p><p>“原谅他吧，他太年轻了，不该为一次退却受罚。”当他开口时，她确实在他的眼中看到了担忧，“我们都太年轻了，不知道自己犯下了错误。我希望他能平安离开沼泽，也许将来我们能理解死亡的恐惧的时候，他也会明白战斗的荣耀。”</p><p>“他会没事的，你本来也可以走，但你却帮他挡住了亡灵大军。”不忿使她的嗓音变得尖锐起来：“但愿他会羞愧！我相信在罗南的语言里有一个字眼专门用来形容怀恩的所作所为，这个词就是‘背叛’。”</p><p>这一次初生者沉默得更久。“我们天亮后启程。”他终于说，“要是能找到玛兹达克最好，但我估计它已经趁机逃得无影无踪了。沼泽北上有个人类村庄，我们得去警告他们，巫妖可能还藏在附近。现在，告诉我，树苗，”他注视着她的双眼，“你有名字吗？在母树唤醒你之前，梦境可曾赐予你一个名字？”</p><p>她记起了梦境，记起了她坐在文塔里膝下时洒在她身上的那片阳光，记起了觉醒后她用脚踩在圣林之地柔软的草坪上的那种触感。在被抛到这个世界之后，她露出了第一个笑容。</p><p>“是的，”她回答，“我有名字。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>